After School Fun
by no-longer-using-this-ff-accoun
Summary: Tsuna has fun when left alone at the house after school...with himself! 7227! Sorry, it's been a while. Happy Birthday Kira.


Tsuna walked home, brows pushed together in deep thought. _What do I do? Reborn shoot me with a stupid new bullet and now Hyper Dying Will Mode Me is now...ME! AND HE'S HERE! IN MY ROOM! DOING- AUGH! Maybe I should stop thinking...that doesn't even sound right to myself._

Tsuna finally reached his home, opening the door and heading towards the kitchen for a snack to see that his mother left him a note:

_Tsu Kun, _

_Went shopping and everyone came with me. _

_Your snack is in the fridge._

_Be home as soon as I can!_

_~Mom_

Tsuna sighed, "Finally...a day to myse-" Tsuna paused as he felt arms wrap around his waist. His innocent, brown eyes widened as he felt hot breath at his ear. "Yes, all to ourselves...so why not take advantage of it? Hmm?" said a seductive voice. Tsuna blushed and shivered...then stopped and blinked. "HIIII!" He pushed himself away staring at the person in charge of this, himself. "What are you doing?" He asked his Hyper Dying Will Mode self. "What does it look like I'm doing? I know you want it...You...We are hormonal teenage boys; it's only natural. And what's better then having your innocence taken by yourself?"

"...W-What? That doesn't make sense! Besides you already did take my innocence! Like a hundred times!" "So, they won't be back for a while. And I did not take it that many times, you still become so innocent even though you do all these dirty things...so let's have some fun."

HDWM Tsuna started to advance, making Tsuna bump up into the counter, trapped. "T-This is wrong! And in the kitchen none the less!" screamed Tsuna, wishing the other would stop getting closer, but as his luck is, he had no such. HDWM grabbed his chin and kissed him, he didn't want protests, he wanted action.

Tsuna melted into the kiss, submitted. He couldn't take it anymore, he was vulnerable to his HDWM self. So, he did what the other wanted, and responded. He brought his arms up to the others neck, smashing their lips together even more if it was possible. The other smirked and licked at Tsuna's lips, which soon allowed his tongue to slip into the wet, hot cavern of the other. Their tongues tangled into one another like they were doing a sinful dance.

Tsuna broke away, panting in need of air, his other just kissed him again softly and started to undue his tie of his uniform. Before Tsuna's brain was able to register what was going on, he had his hands tied to one of the cabinet handles behind him and was propped up onto the counter. His other self smirked and started taking off the top of his school uniform, marking him with love bites all over his neck and chest, his nipples were deliciously sucked and tasted by the other.

Tsuna moaned in pleasure. His other self was just too good and experienced. HDWM Tsuna circled his tongue in the other's belly button, giving a little hint of what it would feel like his tongue was somewhere...lower. He unbuttoned the boy's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, leaving Tsuna in his all naked glory, and how beautiful he was. Tsuna blushed as he realized the other boy was staring at him like he was a precious, beautiful gem.

HDWM Tsuna leaned down and licked the erection the other had. Tsuna moaned loud as he was teased by that sinful tongue that was dancing up the side, tracing the vein and then dipping into the slit where pre cum was collecting. The other smirked and stopped, making Tsuna whimper. HDWM Tsuna stood up and took off his shirt, making it into a makeshift gag, as he tied it around Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna tried to speak, only having it come out in muffles.

"You were being too loud, the neighbors could hear us. Wouldn't want that would we?" Tsuna shook his head and moaned, thrusting his hips a little. The other never lost the gleaming light in his eye. "Needy aren't you?" Tsuna nodded fast, wanting to be thoroughly fucked and not teased.

The other pulled the lube out of his pants pocket and kneeled down, taking in Tsuna's member in again, but not without coating up a finger and teasing the cute little puckered hole of Tsuna. He pushed the finger in and sucked on the head of Tsuna's dick to get him off the weird feeling of something inside of him. Once Tsuna was ready, he put a second finger in and started stretching and thrusting his fingers in the hot anus. Tsuna moaned, loving the feel of fingers running along his inside and a hot mouth on his member. His eyes suddenly went wide and he screamed as those fingers got to his prostate. He started thrusting against them to get them in even deeper. HDWM Tsuna smirked and pulled his fingers out, making Tsuna whimper loudly.

He stood up and went to go look for something, Tsuna watching him intensely. When he finally founded what he want, he put it to that hole that wanted to be filled up so badly. Tsuna screamed in the gag as something cold and long was thrust into him. The pleasure increased as the thing started vibrating, making Tsuna gasp and moan.

HDWM Tsuna looked down and said, "Enjoying the vibrator? I got it especially for you. For us." Tsuna moaned at that and started thrusting his hips against the vibrator. HDWM Tsuna sat down on a chair, unzipping his pants and bringing his hard cock out of his pants confines, enjoying the show.

Tsuna started thrashing, trying to get the shirt in his mouth to fall down. Once he did, the vibrator, which was right up against his prostate, vibrated more, making him scream out. "PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" HDWM stared with an evil gleam in his eye, "If you want it that bad, beg." Tsuna whimpered, wondering how he could get the other to fuck him instead of the vibrator currently inside him. "Please..Please fuck me, I can't take it! I want you inside me, I want to feel you shoot your load inside me!"

He screamed in pleasure as the vibrator was yanked out and a hard dick was inside him instead. HDWM lifted Tsuna's legs up so that they rested on his shoulders. He griped the thin hips and started plunging himself in and out of that heat that he loved so much.

With the noises of skin smacking skin, and the heavy moans that was transmitted by both of them, both seemed lost in their sinful forbidden pleasure of the other. Tsuna moaned even louder, if that was possible, as his other self started pumping his harden member in time with the thrusts to his prostate. Tsuna screamed as he came all over their bodies, making the other grunt in pleasure as the heat around him became unbelievably tighter and shoot his semen into the tight, hot ass of the other.

HDWM Tsuna pulled out of Tsuna, making the other moan at the loss and having the feel of cum drip down from his hole, which of course made the other stare as he watched it flow out.

"D-Don't look you pervert!" Tsuna shouted as he grabbed a towel and his clothes to wipe off all the cum on him. The other smirked and kissed Tsuna. "Let's go take a shower. We can do round two in there." Tsuna nodded then paused, "...WAIT! ROUND TWO?" The other threw Tsuna over his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom, with a red faced Tsuna screaming something about horny perverts.

Tsuna walked out of his kitchen with a cup of hot tea, sighing in relaxment. Until...

"JUUDAIME!" "Tsuna!"

"W-What is it Gokudera Kun? Yamamoto?"

"Juudaime! Why are you limping? Did something happen?"

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto just stared with confusion as their Juudaime's face turned red and he started screaming about how he was going to kill someone with no touching him for months...

**AN: Well this is for my dear Kira...Happy Birthday dear! I suck at writing stories...and it's been a while xD This also just dragged on with no end. Sorry. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
